


family photos

by Gracefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifth Year, Harry is Molly's child, Sirius is very touched by this, Therefore, family photos, it is the only time they are not aruging, she has lots of pictures of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: molly and sirius have very different views on how to be a parental figure to harry. but there is one time they have a truce. Whenever Molly is explaining the pictures she has of her youngest son, harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all harry potter characters belong to j.k.r  
> as forever always. un-beta'd.

There was not much Mrs. Weasley liked about Sirius black. In fact she didn't like him at, wanted him no where near her children. And secretly thought he should still be locked up in prison. However this house, dark and disgusting that it was, had more runes and wards than Hogwarts. It was safe here. She could fix it up. Make it livable again. Though if one listened to Sirius black it was never livable. But this was going to be there home for a while and dammit she would make it that.   
“where can I put the pictures?”   
Sirius was, as usual was rattling the paper a ridiculous amount, as he read it.   
Remus was there, this morning and he slowly extended a hand informs of blacks face when the man didn't respond. Molly was shocked when he didn't shake Sirius. She wasn't sure hoe she felt about lupin either. The whisper of werewolf was enough...but he was polite. And all the children adored him. He taught Harry how to defend himself. He couldn't be that bad.   
Lupin was waving a hand in front of blacks face with a patient look on his face. “padfoot . “ he called gently.   
After sometime black jerked and looked around panicked.  
“nobody's here padfoot. “   
“moony?” he whispered, Molly was only just able to hear it. And for one short moment , black looked like a lost scared boy. But It was gone an instant later. And the prueblood that black really was shown though.   
Sirius flung himself casually in to the chair and smirking, raised an eyebrow “why did you interior my reading, moony? It must have been important. “   
“Mrs. Weasley wants to know where she can put her pictures .” Remus replied.   
“pictures?” the scorn in his voice matched the hard look he was giving her. Molly clutched her box of pictures a little tighter and marched over to the table , she was not going to be intimidated by black. And carefully began placing the frames on the table. “my family is living her for the foreseeable future. So the family pictures must go up”   
Black appeared to be scoffing at the idea until she pulled a picture of Harry out.   
Black sat up instantly and stared at the picture. It was his second year school photo. The first one she had acquired “ you have pictures of my godson?”   
Molly raised her chin “harry is my child. Or as good as.   
Black hadn't looked up from the photo. Harry was glaring at the ground. Arms hanging by his side dejected.   
“do...you have more of them?” black finally asked.   
Molly hesitated a moment before smiling and emoting he rest of the box. “the pictures start the summer before second year. The first time Harry came to stay with us. That's when I started getting his school photos as well. She began to lay the pictures of Harry out in chronological order. The first was of Harry and Ron curled up on the couch Harry curled into a tiny ball , Ron half asleep looking concerned at his friend and protectively curled around him. “this is the first one.   
“he's so small”   
“it was a bad time. Ron and the twins had snuck out in the middle of the night to get harry. He hadn't been responding to any of Ron's letters. When they got back. Harry looked like he was already a skeleton. I honestly don't know he was standing. Anytime he'd sit down he'd be ready to fall asleep but would hold off till Ron sat next to him. It took two weeks before he was able to stay up longer than a couple hours. “ she sighed. “I slipped nutrient potions it to everything he ate. “  
Remus and Sirius stared at the picture and and then at each other horrified. “who was he staying with?” Sirius demanded. He knew it. The way Harry had jumped at the chance to live with him. His godson had grown up just like he had. Except instead of curses, he was starved. Sirius was going to murder them. Molly took a step back when black leapt up “you let. The child that you call your son, my godson! Harry, go back to people who starved him?” Sirius's voice was deadly calm. Hell he was going to murder this women too.   
“album Dumbledore…”   
Sirius cut her off. “I don't care. What that insane, decrepit old an says! You let my godson go back to people who abuse him!   
“I have done everything for that boy!”   
“clearly not!”  
“and where were you? What have you done for the boy? “ Molly screamed back before storming out. How dare he. She raved silently. Harry was basically her child. She had always been there for him. Molly ignored the guilty voice that said but you let him go back there. In all rights that twelve-year-old old boy should have been dead when he arrived at her house and you let him go back. 

Sirius raved at ranted and tried to break out of the house. Shouting at the walls. 

Remus sipped his tea in silence.

The pictures did not get put up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not mine. but j.k.r.   
> short chapter is short

Sirius never actually calmed down from that. But when he regained control. He went back to look at the picture. A few were repeats. The almost same imagine over and over again. The school photos got better though. Harry looked embarrassed, unsure, but instead of the uniform or disgustingly baggy clothes he was wearing what looked like handmade sweaters. 

There were a few of all the Weasleys jostling Each other to get to a wall with markings on it first. In the picture each child would shuffle up against the wall and Mr. Weasley would mark the height. When it was Ron's turn , he pulled a confused Harry too up too. Sirius shuffled through the photos till all the height marking ones were side by side. His godson had barely grown a inch since that first picture. It was enough to make Sirius stop looking at the pictures for the day. Malnutrition. His mind supplied. Sirius felt like throwing up. God he wanted to get out of here. He picked a fight with his mothers painting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not mine. never will be my characters. because they will forever be j.k.r

About a month after that first fight about harry. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius could stand to be around each other. She caught him looking at the pictures all the time.   
One morning she joined him.  
“that picture there. “she pointed at one in diagon alley. Ron, harry , and Hermione were sitting on a bench laughing and throwing things at each other. “I tried to take a picture of any time Harry laughed. It didn't...doesn't happen that often. So any time I see him laughing I have try and capture it. I don't even know what made them laugh so hard. “   
Molly pointed to another picture. That had one twin sitting on the others shoulders , harry sitting on Ron's, playing chicken. A determined look on all their faces as they tried not to laugh. “I nearly took their heads of when I caught them doing that. It's such a dangerous game. Especially with harry ...well. in many ways Harry's the youngest of the family. Even though he's gendarme age as Ron. “ she took a deep breath and pointed to a Christmas photo. Everyone wearing their sweaters. “I started making one for Harry his first year. Ron had written to me about harry. He told me three days before Christmas that harry didn't except anything on Christmas , and so he stopped wanting things a long time ago. “ Molly trapped at her eyes a little. 

Sirius felt the hallow feeling that was always present in his soul deepen. his precious godson. who was suppose to grow up with three uncles to spoil him along with his parents, had instead grown up expecting nothing. he wanted to tear the world apart, for harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters are j.k.r

It became a tradition , no matter how mad they drove the other. Every morning Molly would explain a photo to Sirius. Most of them had Ron in them. Ron nudging shoulders with harry. The two of them laughing. There were a few where Ron was holding Harry's hand as he lead the other boy to see something. Ron curled protectively around Harry , both asleep, sharing a bed. There was one...it wasn't a nice one. The twins had done something that had caused Harry to flinch and stumble over his feet. Ron , red in the face was yelling at them. Standing up to them for one of the only times. 

There was a handful of pictures with Hermione in them. The three linking arms as they walked. Or sitting in a corner of the library plotting. Or the most common one, was of Hermione peering over a book pretending to be annoyed about some antics the boys had done. But laughing when they looked away. 

The three had a tradition, not a happy one, but a tradition, to take a photo of the three of them after they experienced a near death adventure. It had started their first year to document the start of the friendship. All of them still covered in dust and bruises. Harry had an arm wrapped around his ribs. But showed no sign of bringing pain. All of them looked exhausted. But were smiling at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is out. so updates to celebrate!! 
> 
> nothing is edited. sorry not sorry.

Next in the series was a photo of harry in his quidditch robes with ron and hermione pressed against him. Harry looking bewildered at the snitch in his hands. The rest of the team gathering around their seeker to celebrate. The back of the photo had three phrases crossed out.   
When in doubt set the faculty on fire   
And   
Cursed broom? No problem  
And   
New trend. One must choke on the snitch to win   
Before the phrase first quidditch game. Gryffindor wins!   
Sirius tried not to have a heart attack when he read that. He wasn’t sure what Moly made of it. He wasn’t going to upset the strained truce they had by asking. And really it wasn’t that different from the quidditch matches he had witnessed during his godson’s third year. And really quidditch matches were always dangerous. ...that thought was not as comforting as he had hoped. Still. He probably wouldn’t run into many more photos with near death descriptions crossed out on the back. 

Sirius quickly had to reevaluate his beloved idea that harry and his friends would not have many photo’s of post dangerous situations when the very next photo showed harry curled up on a dusty floor, staring longingly at a mirror. The room dark. The only light coming from harry’s abandoned wand pointed at the mirror, casting the young boy in erie shadows. It almost looked like harry was becoming part of the room. 

Despite the bad lighting, it was plain to see that harry was unwell. His skin graying. His skinny frame even sharper. Blank to the world outside the mirror. 

It was a...devastating loney photo. A quick glance at the women next to him confirms that sirius was not the only one who wanted to cry at such a photo. The back said simply. It’s killing him. Which of course was not a simple statement at all. It’s killing him. Merlin. 

The next photo had all three of them looking singed outside of hagrid's hut. All of them were exchanging looks of horrified amusement, while the giant beamed behind them beard still smoking. The back just said hagrid. Which did actually explain a lot. Sirius tried to focus on the fact that hagrid would not let any of the students die on his watch. Despite the implications, compared to the other photos this one was incredibly lighthearted. Sirius couldn’t help but crack a smile. Of course hagrid had some crazy animal. Thank god some things don’t change. 

Sirius almost stopped looking at the next photo. Ron was missing from it. While harry was pressed against hermione’s side. Both of them looking pale and trembling. Harry occasion would raise a hand to rub at his head. Hermione’s knuckles white where she held her friend's wrist in what was probably a death grip. Despite this and the look of true horror reflected in their eyes, the children were attempting a smile. The back held only one word. Detention. 

After a long moment sirius drew his eyes away from the photo. And spoke for the first time since the photos had come out. “What sort of detention led to this. Merlin moly. This looks like something my parents would have wrot.” 

Moly pressed her lips together. “They were sent into the forest.” 

“WHAT?!” he shouted. Just because he had roamed the forest as young man doesn’t mean he wanted /harry/ to be doing the same. Sirius was not sure what moly’s reply was as he stormed from the room. He needed to breath. Need to calm down and remember that his godson was not dead/. He ended up hitting the wall instead. He couldn’t breath here. In. this. goddamned. House. (prison). He needed out.


End file.
